Return of the Wolf
by Rose Jean Everdeen
Summary: When Rose Tyler gets stuck in Pete's World the watchers of the all worlds decide to intervene and send her back to the beginning in hopes that she will be able to stay with the one she was meant for. This is book one of my Reward Series. Rated because I am paranoid.
1. Prologue

_**Author's note and junk:**_

_** Hello everyone! This is my first Doctor Who Fanfiction but it should be alright, I may not get all accent and speech differences right as I am an American but I am going to try and keep phrases and words as close to British English as possible but I ask that you bear with me. This story, unlike my others has a Beta, it is my amazing and awesome friend Chris so that should cut down on any grammatical and spelling errors as possible. Hmmm I think that is all the most important introductiony stuff.**_

_**Disclaimer: As I said I am an American so it is safe to assume that I do not nor will I ever own Doctor Who or any characters within the Whoverse. I am just playing with the awesome characters that there are :D**_

* * *

Rose Marion Tyler stood apart from her mother, father, and best friend on a cold desolate beach in Norway. She had been so hopeful that the man she loved had found a way back to her to take her home. You see about six months before she had been trapped in an alternate universe. It could have been worse, she could have been sucked into the void where there was nothing but Daleks and Cybermen had it not been for the parallel version of her father Pete Tyler popping in and catching her just in time, at least now she could have some hope that she would see the Doctor again.

She heard her name called again and turned to see a fairly transparent version of the Doctor. She made a comment about how he was see through and she saw as he pointed his sonic screw driver at something behind him and he transformed into a solid man.

"Can I?" She asked trailing off.

"No still just an image." He said sadly.

Rose let out a sob "Will I ever see you again?" She asked through the block forming in her throat.

"It's impossible. The walls between the worlds are closing; it would make both worlds collapse." He said looking more broken than she had ever seen him appear.

"I..I..can't breath" she gasped before he could continue.

"Rose what's wrong? Rose?" he said starting to panic as she clutched at her chest.

"Doctor. I love you." She wheezed out before falling to the ground.

He dropped to his knees tears clearly streaming from his eyes know. "JACKIE! PETE! MICKEY!" he called to the group who was already running at the spot.

"What happened?" Pete said dropping to the beach as he reached, for all intense purposes, daughter and laying two fingers on her neck to look for a pulse.

"I don't know. She said she couldn't breath after I told her we would never see each other" He said in a hurry knowing he only had about a minute left.

Pete looked at the girl sadly after a few moments of looking for a pulse and coming up with nothing. He looked at the Doctor sadly before shaking his head. Jackie had just reached them as the doctor began to fade away. The last thing before he was staring at the wall of the TARDIS was Jackie's scream of anguish.

~~~The stuff of legends~~~

Rose groaned and rubbed the back of her head tangling her blond hair more than it already was. She looked around looking for any exit or anything, all she could see was a in a large off white room. There were no windows or doors that she could see. Letting out another groan she got slowly to her feet and began to set about exploring the strange room. She figured she would be safer if she kept quiet so as much as she wanted to call out for the Doctor or Pete or anyone she kept her mouth shut.

She walked for about 20 minutes before she came to a large spot in the floor. It was about the size of an olypic sized swimming pool but was round and looked inky black with a bunch of twinkling lights of varying colors. She recognized this as deep space.

"You are outside the universe, outside the void, basically outside of reality." A woman's voice said. She turned and saw what looked like an angel statue standing next to her looking at the pool.

"How is that possible? And what are you?" She asked trying to be polite as possible.

"It is possible because the Doctor has done so much to protect all the worlds and we, the watchers have decided to give him a reward. As for your second question I am a Weeping Angel. The watchers are made up of some of the toughest, oldest, and most influential species in all the worlds. There are well over a million of us and that is why we are able to do this. Also you must know that those of our species are different than us. We are here to make sure nothing falls apart.

"Ok so what do I have to do with this?" Rose asked

"As I said we are rewarding the Doctor. We are going to send you back so you can redo the timeline. When you get back you will be a little more durable and be able to tell between those that you can save and those you can not and if all goes as planned and you manage to stay together after Canary Wharf we will give you a further reward but that is to be a surprise." The angel said.

"Really? I doubt I will be able to tell him though." Rose said a little sad

"No you cannot tell him. You can tell others that you meet, and you will know who they are and when to tell them. You will also know when you can tell him."

"That is a plus I think. So how do we do this?" Rose asked.

"My dear angel you forgot something." A man's voice said

"And what was that oh ye wise one?" The angel asked as they both turned their backs to the pool to see a man in a strange red robe with a really weird hat. He looked human but Rose could tell there was something different. He had dark brown eyes and red hair.

"Well not that it really matters because I am sure she would do it anyway but you have to become Bad Wolf Miss. Tyler, It will set in motion the ability for the surprise change." The man explained.

Rose nodded in understanding. "Very well." She said

"Now we just have to wait for the watchers from your original world and we will be able to send you back. It will be a little uncomfortable and we can not guarantee how long before you meet the Doctor you will be sent but It will be within six months of the first meeting." The woman said.

"That should clear up some romantic problems I may have with Mickey" Rose said.

The man walked up and stood to her left while the angel remained on her right side as they continued to look into the pool. Once the pool was completely surrounded by various creatures she was instructed to walk into the middle. She did so nervously and looked around as everyone around her looked towards the ceiling and those that could closed their eyes and raised their arms as well. They stood like this for several seconds as she watched as a gold light started with the man, went around the area going through each creature and then shooting at her from where she had been standing as they waited. When the beam connected with her chest she couldn't help but scream in agony. This lasted for nearly a minute before she dissolved into a golden cloud and shot into the universe at her feet.

~~~the stuff of legends~~~

*New Years 2005*

A man in a long brown trench coat watched two blond women from the shadows wincing in pain. As the women separated and went in different directions he made an audible gasp of pain catching the attention of the younger of the two. He had a short exchange with her, telling her that she was going to have a great year. After she headed into her building he turned and saw an ood who offered a little comfort. He stumbled his way into the blue police box.

Because he was distracted he missed the golden beam shoot into the building that Rose Tyler just went into and certainly didn't see the words Bad Wolf written in the sky in the same golden color in the sky above the Estate building.

Up in her flat Rose Tyler made her way into her bedroom. She fell to her bed as soon as she stepped into the room and gasped as a gold light hit her in the chest causing a bright flash to shine from her window before fading away, taking the tell tale words Bad Wolf with it.

* * *

_**Endnote:**_

_**I really hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. I am going to try and update this every other or every couple of days. If you are following along with any of my other stories I ask that you please hang in there I am working on them I promise, it has just taken a while for the plot bunny that has all the characters reactions to come home, I am still looking for it though! Anyways a review on here would be great, please *puppy dog eyes* But anyways I'm going to stop rambling and leave you to read this hopefully fantastic prologue to this potentially amazing story :D**_


	2. Redoing Rose

_**AN: Just a reminder that as being an American I obviously do not own anything Doctor Who! That is all the BBC, which again as an American I am not a part of. Also please note I am trying to get the flow and slang right but it is not naturally part of my daily vocabulary so please don't get mad, just review and tell me what I use wrong or whatever so I can fix it next time. Now enough of my rambling! On with the show, er story xD**_

-January 2005-

The sunlight filtered into a small room, it's intensity muted by the sheer pink curtains that hung from the single window, casting it's morning light onto a bright pink wall and slightly into an off white wicker mirror. Just next to the door was a small twin sized bed that was covered in pink sheets and blankets. An alarm clock on a white bedside table struck 7:30 and immediately began to blare. A groan came from somewhere under the cover several seconds later before an arm shot out from under the blanket and began searching for the button to turn off the insistent blearing of the alarm. After a minute of tapping around the arm found it and pressed the button slightly harder than necessary.

Under the blanket a pair of hazel eyes shot open causing a bright golden light to shine onto the blanket covering the person's head. It went out in a moment. The girl yanked the blanket off her head and stumbled out of her bed as her feet were still entrapped by the sheet and comforter that lay messily on the bed. She steadied herself on her dresser causing the mirror to shift. She closed her eyes and angled her head to where she could see her eyes in the mirror. She took a deep breath and released it before opening her eyes.

They were still the same almost brown hazel that they should be only there was a multitude of golden flecks that were visible. Her eyes also looked older than what her 19 year old eyes did. She had expected some changes to herself but she was kinda glad to be in her 19 year old body again. She let out a little squeal of joy.

She threw on the first outfit that her hands landed on and went to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She did not put nearly as much as she did when she was really 19 and she knew her mother would notice but it was a new year, a new start, it would be easy to explain away and hopefully no one that knew her would notice the new flecks in her eyes because that could not be easy to explain. When she was done getting ready it was about 8 in the morning she went into the small kitchen and saw that her mother had made pancakes. She stifled a laugh as she smelled that they were banana pancakes.

She sat down and ate. When they were done Rose offered to wash the dishes. The day passed slowly as nothing really exciting occurred. After Rose and Jackie had dinner she went to bed early saying that she wanted to be up early to get to work earlier as it would be her first day.

~The Stuff of Legends~

Three months had passed since Rose found herself in her 19 year old body and had started making little changes so her mother would not be as worried when she was gone for a year. Also when Mickey asked her to go out with him, much to her mother's disappointment, she turned him down telling him that she saw him more as a brother, which she did.

It seemed like an eternity before the day broke that she would meet the Doctor. She dressed the same as she had in her original timeline and headed off to work.

She also still had lunch with Mickey when their breaks overlapped and they were closer friends because they never dated. When her break was done she went back in and tried to calm her stomach as she started the second half of the day that would change her life forever.

When the intercom came on saying that the store would be closing in five minutes her stomach started to do flips. When she got to the door and the guard asked her to bring the lottery money to the Chief Electrician Wilson her stomach nearly dropped. His death was not something that could have been prevented.

She nervously made her way to the lift and went down to the basement. As she stepped from the open lift she called for Wilson, not needing to pretend to be terrified. On shaky legs she retraced the steps she had taken a little over two, well technically three years previous. As she let herself get pushed against the wall by the shop dummies she clenched her eyes shut hoping that the Doctor would come and save her. She was just about to give up when a strong hand grasped hers and a voice whispered "Run."

As she ran slightly behind the leather clad man she couldn't help the large smile from forming. He led her to the service lift that would lead to the delivery area at the back. Just as the doors on the lift began to shut one of the dummies got their arm into the car and the Doctor took it off.

"Well I'm assuming that they are not students then." Rose said nervously.

"No they are not, why would you think they are students?" The Doctor asked.

"Well there are lot of people and it seemed like they were trying to pull a prank."

"Good thinking but like you said they are not students." He said simply.

"What about Wilson, is he- is he dead?" She asked pausing for a brief second.

"Who is Wilson?" He asked

"The chief electrician." She explained knowing what he was going to say.

"He's dead." He said simply

"He was such a sweet guy." She said sadly, remembering how kind he had been in both timelines.

The lift then came to a stop and they exited and they were in the loading area and they ran to the entrance where a truck would park to offload merchandise.

"Now you run along and go eat your beans and toast." He said running back into the building after seeing Rose outside.

She fought to scoff at this comment knowing he was just throwing thoughts around his head and saying the first thing that came to him.

"I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?" He asked peaking back out the service door.

"Rose." She said confidently, especially considering how she felt the first time this happened.

"Nice to meet you Rose, now run for your life." He said waving the makeshift bomb around.

Rose shook her head and then took off at a run. When she got across the street, after nearly getting hit by a taxi she turned and watched as Henricks, for the third time in her life (the original, the one in Pete's world, which as a Torchwood team leader was responsible for, and now) blew up. As she felt a slight tingling in the back of her mind she turned to her left and noticed the TARDIS. She went over to it and gave it a hug.

"One more day and I'll be back girl." She whispered to the ship before taking off, not wanting to have to explain to the Doctor when he arrived.

When she walked into the flat that she shared with her mother she saw that like in her original timeline her mother was gossiping on the phone with various neighbors and friends. She slumped onto the couch as her mother continued to gab and handed her a cup of tea. She began nursing it as Mickey came into the flat and declared that he would treat her to a drink down at the pub as tea according to him was not strong enough and Rose suppressed a smirk at the true power that tea, particularly her mum's tea really had. She declined as she had in her original timeline, anxious to be able to tell Mickey and her mum what she was doing, and instead she decided to go to bed to speed up the time in which se would be adventuring the universe with the Doctor yet again.

That night she dreamed of nearly bald leather clad and great haired Doctors. She woke after a pleasant dream of their trip to New Earth, her alarm having caused an annoying buzz in her dream that she silenced. When she realized that it was the day that her adventures would officially begin she smiled and hurried to get ready for the day.

"Don't know why you're up, it's not like you have a job to go to." Her mother began and she turned her out waiting for the cat flap to make noise. Plus she already knew the lecture her mother was giving about working at the butcher and getting compensation and this and that.

Finally she heard the cat flap move and she sprung from her seat and over to the cat flap and looked down just as the Doctor peaked in as well. Smirking she brushed her hair and clothes making sure that it was all neat and in order. She glanced in the mirror next to the door to make sure she looked alright and before the Doctor could knock she opened the door.

"What are you doing here" he asked confused.

_'For an all-powerful time lord he sure can be a bit thick'_ Rose thought to herself and she felt a warm feeling where she felt the TARDIS the night before. "I live here she responded."

"What do you do that for?" He asked, she could feel the TARDIS laughing in the back of her head. She wondered what that was about and figured she would ask the TARDIS later that night.

"Because I do." She responded and then pulled him in before he could knock on her head that had not been very pleasant.

Her mother asked who he was and like last time she said he was there about the previous night, which wasn't completely inaccurate. She headed towards the kitchen as she heard her mother say how she deserved compensation and how he said they were talking millions which she snorted at.

"I'm in my dressing gown." She heard her mother say causing her to stumble in the kitchen.

"yes, you are" he agreed not catching the point of what her mother was saying.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." Her mother said _'You have got to be kidding me!'_ Rose thought hearing this.

"Yes there is" She heard the Doctor say, still completely oblivious.

"Well anything could happen." She said causing Rose to gag, really glad she had not been paying attention to this conversation the first time and wishing she had ignored it this time around.

"No." he said causing Rose to sigh in relief that he finally caught on.

She offered the Doctor coffee which he accepted and asked how he wanted it, as she pretended to not have heard the conversation between him and her mother and like she wasn't paying attention to his rambling about skills he used to have and about his ears. _'He must have just regenerated' She_ thought to herself sadly as he didn't have anyone there when he regenerated.

Just as she was finishing the coffee she heard the Doctor start to struggle as she was not rambling on about going to the police, in fact she was shocked at the fact that Torchwood hadn't come knocking at her door, she knew that they were around but thankfully they either weren't worried about her yet or because they knew about time travel they knew that she wasn't technically the Rose Tyler that they were looking for yet. She was just glad that they hadn't gotten a hold of the void ship and started the ghost shifts early because while it would be safer for her at the moment, Mickey found his true potential there and her mother also found her happiness that she hadn't had in years and she didn't want to deny that to her mother.

Putting all of these thoughts on the proverbial back burner as she wrestled the arm away from his throat and rather than let it attach itself to her face she pinned it to the ground by the wrist and the elbow. The Doctor recovered quickly and was able to use his sonic screwdriver to get it to stop moving and she picked it up and as he made a joke about it being easy she smacked him in the arm with the plastic arm. He then leapt up and began to try and leave, Rose following behind him ranting how it would have tried to kill her and how he couldn't go running off and he ranted back that this was him running off and how the world doesn't revolve around her and how the only reason she had gotten nearly killed by the living plastic was because he was there. To which she exclaimed at his claims that the world doesn't revolve around him which he arrogantly replied that it did. After pushing he explained how he sees the world when he told her to run off she listened and this time didn't turn back.

She then went to Mickey's and borrowed his computer and set up a meeting for later that afternoon with Clive. She and Mickey, much to the later's protests and worries went to Clive's and she went into the shed with him. She then explained who she was, including how she was rewriting her life and urged him to search out L.I.N.D.A and not to go into town that night as she wasn't sure if she could prevent the transmission from being sent out or not. She also had him promise that unless they were a member of U.N.I.T that he would tell no one about her true self. She may not have had any direct dealings with U.N.I.T and she had with Torchwood in the far future and they were fine then, their goals had changed, she didn't need current Torchwood knowing about her.

She then left with the clearly plastic Mickey, wondering how she had not picked it up before as it was so obvious and waited as Plsta-Mickey rambled on about the Doctor, boredly waiting for him to come over with the champagne. When he did Plast-Mickey showed what he really was and she quickly began evacuating the other customers and employees of the restaurant by using the fire alarm as she had last time. This meant that the older couple did not see when the Doctor crashed onto their table with the plastic Mickey's head and they did not need to dodge people as they ran from the restaurant through the kitchen. She ran into the TARDIS behind the Doctor and didn't run out again, not that she could as the TARDIS shut her doors as soon as she crossed the threshold.

She rambled on about Mickey and how the Doctor and TARDIS were alien and how the TARDIS was bigger on the inside as to not draw too much attention to the lack of want to run around several times to assure herself that it was real.

When they landed she still asked about what a police public call box was and also about Mickey and then the transmitter the Doctor had just mentioned. She again tried to hint at what it was and it again took him several minutes to figure it out and when he did he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. They then found the entrance and went down and Rose immediately went over to untie him, as she exclaimed happily that he was alive and the Doctor acknowledged that it hadn't worried him because he was likely to be anyway and Mickey whimpered about the Conscious that was in the vat being able to talk. Things then started to go pear shaped and the Doctor told Rose to leave, which again her and Mickey couldn't as the stairs had fallen and they couldn't open the TARDIS. One of the dummies then found the Doctor's anti-plastic and the Doctor realized that there would be no negotiating. Of course Rose knew this so she had already prepared and got the chain loose. She then made her little speech, ending it with an internal bit about how she would do anything for the Doctor anyway and kicked the dummy holding the ant-plastic into the vat and thus giving a distraction for the Doctor to wrestle the other dummy into the giant vat and then catch Rose.

He then dragged her back up to where the TARDIS was and quickly opened the door so that they could go in. The Doctor then ran to the controls ignoring the grinning Rose and still whimpering Mickey. When they landed Mickey bolted out the door and the Doctor could have sworn the TARDIS lifted the ramp just enough so he would go faster and crash into the trash cans.

The Doctor then invited her to go with him and she knew she had to say no and make him comeback and ask a second time as the Doctor needed that time to figure out that he really needed her help. As soon as he took off Rose sighed and turned to Mickey.

"I can't tell you everything but in the near future I can and I will be able to tell Mum as well, but in the meantime," She paused as she heard the TARDIS land and she turned to see the Doctor peak out the doors and say that it travels in time as well as in space. She turned back to Mickey "Thanks" She finished planting a kiss on his cheek.

"For what?" He asked confused

"Exactly." She said simply and then turned and ran into the TARDIS, the doors automatically shutting behind her and a soft hmm echoing in her mind.

_'We'll talk later Girl'_ Rose thought to the TARDIS knowing she wasn't fully telepathic the only reason she could talk to the TARDIS was because of Bad Wolf, or so she assumed.

_**~AN~**_

_**Good gracious this took forever to write! But never fear I did not abandon you and I will be updating again in about a week or so. Anyways, read, review, and enjoy :) ~RJE**_


End file.
